breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mperez1858:President Alma Coin
President Alma Coin '''was leader of District 13 after the Dark Days, leader of the Second Rebellion against the Capitol , and First President of Panem . Biography Early Life President Alma Coin was born to a cook and a soldier. She was one of the most excelling students in her youth. After her mastering of political studies, she moved on to a job in Schedule Maintainment. Later she turned down a job offer for Surface Watch. When she began a campaign for further distribution of clothing to Level 17, her political talents were shown. Political Career After the death of the previous president due to a small epidemic (which would return much more violently) Alma ran for president, but did not win. She did however gain power after that election. As president, she began studies tosee if the residents were being fed enough, as the portions seemed small to her since her childhood. She discovered that her fellow residents were being underfed. She established a system that would involve the right amount of nutrients. She also established a monthly study for soldiers and other "physically exerting workers" to see if they had enough for their body and a semi-annualstudy for the rest of the District population. She also became famous for extensie protection from radioactivity in the nuclear plants, and discovering more uses for graphite. This list also included schedule recording and newfound advances in Surface Watch. The Illness President Coin was leader during an epidemic that swept almost all of District 13. The disease was deadly and the remaining few had marks ofthis disease left on their bodies. Whether the marks were disfiguirement, scars, infertility, frailty, or other long lasting side effects, it forever changed the District. She had to evacuate those who were considered healthy still. Obviously, a lack of knowledge of this disease was inopportune, since almost all fell to the illness. She too fell to the disease. The most horrible of these effects was infertility, which swept the entire District. The Second Rebellion Coin led the rebellion. She controlled who was decreed a war criminal and such, a power that has been claimed she abused, among others. Though thought a great leader for many a reason, she was revealed to abuse her power after her death. From the beginning of the rebellion, personal issues began between Katniss Everdeen "The Mockingjay", and her. She commanded the Battle of the Arena, the Siege of The Capitol and the Attack of District 13. It was revealed she brainwashed the people of District 13 to live an unnecessarily controlled life. Apparently, their disliking relationship was because of Katniss's political influence. She physically abused Katniss by forcing her to train harder than her body would allow her to. She made an obvious yet dicret attempt at murder by sending Peeta Mellark to her squad, Squad 451, since he was hijacked by the Capitol, making him have murderous thoughts towards Katniss. When she kills Primrose Everdeen, along with several innocent children, to break Katniss, she signs her death. She takes control as the First President of Panem. As a final sign of her cruelty, she formulates the final Hunger Games, inwhich the Capitol's leader's children will fight to the death. Death At the official execution of President Snow , a sense of revenge leads Katniss Everdeen to kill her, with an arrow through the heart. She falls of the balcony, dead. After Death After her murder, Katniss Everdeen is put under house arrest. After an investigation is put in place, Coin's crimes are discovered, and Everdeen liberated. Coin was succeded by President Paylor , after an election almost immediately after her death. Appearance President Alma Coin lived to be 51. In her youth she appeared as a pale-skinned, light-grey eyed young lady withstraight hair. In her older age she acquired a grey tone of hair and a stern stare. Official Titles '''First President of The Republic of Panem Political Degree at Level 187 University President of District 13 Green Medal of Ka (For Surviving "The Illness") District 13 Schedule Management Officer Leader of the Rebellion Nutritionist, Dietician